Moving On
by Mrs.Serenity Malfoy
Summary: Spike leaves Sunnydale after Buffy dies in Series 5 and goes to Japan. There he meets Sailor Moon and sparks fly. SpikeUsa


Moving On.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Im unemployed! So you wont get much if you decide to sue…

Chapter one.

She was gone. Gone from the living realm and into the next. She died to save everyone from the apocalypse, and he hated her for it.

She left him here sitting in his dark cold crypt in Sunnydale. Alone. Without her he felt no reason to stay in this place.

Spike packed his few things into a duffel carry bag and went to say goodbye to Dawn and they others. He knocked on the door when he reached Buffy's old house. Dawn answered the door.

Dawn stood there with red puffy eyes, and her hair was a mess. Dawn burst into tears when she saw Spike. Spike much to his discomfort hugged Dawn and tried to calm her down a little. He led her back inside and shut the door.

"Common little bit…calm down…. she's probably somewhere…. where she doesn't have to fight anymore…"said Spike as he sat Dawn on the couch and sat on the table in front of her. He really wasn't good at these types of things.

"I know Spike…but I miss her…"Dawn said sobbing.

"Yeah I know I miss her too…but I guess we all have to move on…anyway…I only came to say goodbye. I'm going to stay with a couple of vamps in Japan for a bit."

"What!"…No you can't leave!" Yelled Dawn

"I got to little bit…. I need to move on…I'm sorry I will be back though…. maybe in a few months or a year…I will be back…I promise."

Dawn sighed.

"Yeah ok Spike. But you gotta come back or I will never forgive you." Dawn said standing up.

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"What the bloody hell is a pinkie swear?"

"Look give me your pinkie…" said dawn. Spike held out his pinkie and dawn wrapped hers around his.

"See now if you break the promise I get to hunt you down and break your pinkie." Dawn said smiling at him through her puffy eyes and stray tears.

"Oh im shaking little bit…really…" Spike said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss you Spike…" Dawn said trying not to cry again.

Spike patted her head and smiled.

"I'll miss you too little bit. Well I've gotta be off because my flight leaves soon." Spike said goodbye to Dawn as he walked out of the house with his duffel bag. He turned around and just stared at it. He sighed and hailed a cab.

The cab pulled up at the hotel and Spike paid the guy the fair and grabbed his stuff and walked into the airport and bought a ticket for the first flight to Tokyo, Japan. Spike went through customs and sat in the waiting area for his flight. Two hours later his flight was called and he boarded the plane and sat in his seat next to the window.

"Excuse me…. sorry but is this seat taken?"

Spike turned his head away from the window and there stood what he though was a goddess. She had long golden hair that was done up in two balls on top of her head and with the rest in streamers flowing down her sides. Throughout her hair were silver highlights. She has the biggest baby blue eyes he had ever seen and the pinkest kissable lips. She had flawless skin and the best curves he had seen on a woman…well since ever… and he's been around for a long time. She was flawless.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Spike replied.

"Thankyou so much there was a mix up with my seats." The woman replied.

"My name's Usagi it's nice to meet you." Usagi said kindly shaking Spike's hand.

"Spike's the name"

"So are you staying with family in Japan…?"Asked Usagi.

"No…my family died…ages ago…I'm just going to get away from some people in the U.S. too many bad memories…so im just gunna stay for a bit until things blow over…"Spike replied.

"Yeah…I left Japan because my boyfriend dumped me…he never told me why…he just called me stupid, lazy and clumsy…so I just left…im going back to see my family and I might stay for a few months…and then move back…move in with the friends I've was staying with." Serena replied with a sigh.

12 Hours Later.

Spike and Usagi walked out of the airport terminal and Usagi hugged Spike. Surprisingly Spike hugged back. Usagi wrote her number on his hand and told him to call her if he ever needed a chat. Spike thanked Usagi and he went his separate way. Usagi smiled and went her separate way as well.

A Few Days later.

"Bloody youma! Im on holiday! God you never used to be this bad!" Growled Super Sailor moon as she dusted one of the many Youma attacking her. Super Sailor Moon cussed heavily as one of the ugly fire breathing Youma burnt her leg when it got too close.

"Need some help? Looks like you need it." Asked a voice in the shadows.

"I'm fine thankyou." Replied Super Sailor Moon as she dusted the last one.

She wiped the sweat of her brow and looked around for who owned the voice.

"Don't worry love, im not gunna hurt ya." Said Spike as he walked out from the shadows.

"And you are?" Asked Super Sailor Moon.

"The names Spike… but dun worry pet I'll give ya a hand with cleaning up the demons in this place." Replied Spike.

"Umm yeah sure ok I could use the extra help thanks… I've gotta go now I've gotta get back to my parents before they flip." Said Super Sailor Moon.

"Sure whatever bye love see you next time…" replied Spiked and he winked and walked away.

Super Sailor Moon detransformed and Usagi ran as fast as she could back across town to meet with her parents.

Hey Everyone! Tis me again!

Sick of me yet?

I would be but n e ways!

You know what you have to do! Hit that button that says review!

Love it hate it I dun mind just review review review!

L8r sketchy sk8rs!


End file.
